The present invention relates to novel polysiloxane-poly(oxazoline) copolymers which are miscible with or dispersible in a variety of polymer substrates, and polar solvents. The block copolymers according to the present invention are advantageous for various applications. For example, in the field of personal care such as products for hair care, the characteristics of glossiness and smoothness are important. Since many personal care products are provided in alcohol/water solutions, it is necessary that all components for those products be either soluble or homogeneously dispersible in alcohol/water solutions. It is also desirable that when solutions are dried, the contents remain dispersed homogeneously throughout the base polymer film used in the product. While some polysiloxane oligomers and polysiloxane/polyol surfactants are known to impart glossiness and smoothness to base polymers, polysiloxanes in general and polysiloxane/polyol surfactants are not sufficiently miscible with organic base polymers to remain homogeneously dispersed when the alcohol/water solvent is volatilized.
It is also desirable that the additive in such products at least disperse in water-based emulsions. Polymers cast from emulsions sometimes contain polysiloxane additives to provide surface lubricity, however siloxanes in general and many siloxane copolymers do not disperse in water-based systems. For example, polysiloxane/polyol surfactants, which may be used in a polyurethane emulsion to form magnetic tape binders, do not remain dispersed in films after water is evaporated.
The characteristics of surface smoothness, lubricity, stain resistance, flame retardancy, antistatic surface properties, and other surface properties, are desirable in many applications whereby the surface properties are substantially provided by an additive, while the bulk properties are provided by a base polymer or substrate. As an example, in the formation of fibers which may be woven into textile materials such as carpets, outdoor recreational equipment, and the like, it would be desirable utilize additive to the fibers used in forming these textiles to enhance the lubricity for spinning of the fibers in subsequent processing. It would also be desirable to utilize an additive which would protect the surface of the fiber from staining, and to provide flame retardancy, antistatic properties, and the like.
It would also be desirable to provide an additive which imparts surface properties to a substrate such that the surface is wettable by both polar and non-polar liquids. Such an additive might allow non-polar substrates such as polyethylene and polypropylene wettable by polar liquids. Thus, for example, using such an additive, polypropylene fibers might be made water-wettable, thus providing improved breathable fabrics. Another example might be to provide polyethylene and polypropylene parts which would be paintable by water-based paints.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide polysiloxane-poly(oxazoline) copolymers which are miscible with a variety of substrates, including polar substrates, to provide surface glossiness, smoothness and lubricity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide polysiloxane-poly(oxazoline) copolymers which are useful as additives to synthetic fibers to impart surface stain resistance, antistatic properties, and/or flame retardancy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide polysiloxane-poly(oxazoline) block copolymers which are useful as additives to a variety of substrates to impart surface wettability by both polar and nonpolar liquids.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide novel polysiloxane oligomers which are useful as intermediates for preparing polysiloxane-containing copolymers.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the following description and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.